Shattered and Torn
by VagaDay
Summary: He was fine. He hadn't drunken that much. He was ok to drive or was he. UPDATE: I revamped the story some and chapter 7 is now up.
1. Aftermath

Title: Shattered and Torn

Author: Tay aka JethroGibbsMistress

Category: Degrassi/WWE/TNA crossover

Pairings: undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, WWE or TNA. Epitome and CTV own Degrassi. Vince McMahon and Titan Enterprises owns WWE and TNA belongs to Dixie Carter and the Jarrett family I guess.

Distribution: my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

Rating: T

Spoilers: Not a single solitary one

Summary: He was fine. He hadn't drinken that much. He was ok to drive. His decision proves costly.

Notes:

1) This story was inspired by the song How Could This Happen to Me by Simple Plan.

2) Deals with character death, drunk driving and depression.

3) Possible drug use and suicide issues later on.

* * *

**Shattered and Torn**

Chapter One - Aftermath

All's he felt was pain running through his whole body. Everything on him hurt. Even his hair. He was in a fog. He tried to roll over but something was holding him down. It felt like his chest was crashing in on him. He opened his eyes slowly. Winching when the debilitating fuzzy lights flashing around him touched his corneas. He quickly closed his eyes.

He didn't understand what was happening. He racked his brain for answers but nothing came to him. Alls it accomplished was making the pain in his head even more unbearable. He felt something brush his arm and his head moved toward the source. Again he opened his eyes and saw amidst the fuzz a woman looking at him concernedly. He could see her lips moving but couldn't hear what she was saying.

Slowly the sounds came rushing down on him. Everything around him seemed to awaken and his ears started to ring. The sirens were excruciatingly loud but the painful screams all around him were even worse. He tried to get up again but a hand on his stomach and a woman's voice stopped him. "Sir. You can not move. You've been seriously hurt." He looked down at the hand and then saw the orange restraints holding him to something. He could faintly see orange down by his feet and realized he must be on a backboard.

He lay still trying to block out all the noise. But it wouldn't go away. It was still there taunting him. A loud grinding sound made him turn his head. When a pain shot through his head and a wave of nausea coursed through him he closed his eyes and reminded himself not to make any sudden head movements.

As the pain and nausteousness subsided he opened his eyes and saw a machine resembling a set of jaws forcing the unforgiving steel of a car apart. And it hit him. He'd been a car accident. Confused he looked at the car. It was orange and looked to be a Civic. And it looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place where he seen it or even why he knew it.

The car looked crushed. The metal was crunched together sickeningly; the windshield was smashed in. The glass was strewn about around the car. And the blood. There was bright red blood dripping down the door. He saw a bloody limp hand hanging out of the door. He followed the hand up the door and saw a shock of blonde hair reddening due to the blood seeping into it. And he screamed. Thoughts and memories came crashing back on him.

* * *

Flashback

_He was driving south on Washington Place in Jay's Civic. They were heading back from Heinz Field where they all just met western Pennsylvania's pride and joy, the Pittsburgh Steelers. Alex was behind him Emma right beside her laughing her innocent laugh. Jay was sitting in the passenger seat. Jay was sadly mimicking a song on the radio. His voice breaking cracking and screeching with every note._

_"Jay how anyone can manage to so horribly butcher Hit Me Baby One More Time or any other song for that matter is beyond me." Emma said through the giggles. Alex snorted and turned to look at her. "I take it you've never heard Randy's god-awful rendition of Girls Just Want to Have Fun then."_

_Emma, Jay and Alex all laughed hysterically. With a look of mock hurt Randy said, "Hey now. I have a great voice. American Idol called and asked me to sing back up for one of their new bands." Which caused the other three to laugh even harder._

_"Randy, you are delusional." He looked at Emma through the rearview mirror and just shook his head at her. It was then that Jay screamed, "Randy watch out." He turned his head just as he saw two white lights smashing right into the passenger side of the car. And then everything went black._

**_

* * *

_ **

Author's Note: **Ok that's Chapter One. Please tell me what you guys think. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated and will be taken to heart. And if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell em. I could use all the help I can get. **

Disclaimer: Heinz Field belongs to the Pittsburgh Steelers, Art Rooney and the Rooney family, and the city of Pittsburgh. The Pittsburgh Steelers belong to Art Rooney and the Rooney family and if you ask the many many fans who call themselves the Steelers Nation the Steelers too belong to them.


	2. How Could This Happen To Me

Title: Shattered and Torn

Author: Tay aka JethroGibbsMistress

Category: Degrassi/WWE/TNA crossover

Pairings: undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, WWE or TNA

Distribution: fanfiction. net/jethrogibbsmistress, my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

Rating: M

Spoilers: Not a single solitary one

Summary: He was fine. He hadn't drunken that much. He was ok to drive. His decision proves costly.

Notes:

1) This story was inspired by the song How Could This Happen to Me by Simple Plan.

2) Deals with character death, drunk driving and depression.

3) Possible drug use and suicide issues later on.

4) I know the characters may be confusing. Most recognize Emma, Jay and Alex. Randy and the new character Christian will probably be foreign to most. They are pro wrestlers. Randy Orton works with the WWE and Christian works with TNA. Hope that cleared things up a bit. Everything else will be cleared up as the story goes on.

5) This one is basically for the wrestling fans. Please read the authors note at the bottom before you flame me for the Eddie part of this story.

6) I know this chapter is long. But I think it was necessary to the character's development or whatever.

7) How Could This Happen to Me belongs to Simple Plan

* * *

Shattered and Torn

Chapter 2 - How Could This Happen To Me

The stench of stale cigarette smoke and cheap booze permeated the room. Everywhere he looked he saw puffs of cloudy smoke. He hated cigarettes. He really didn't understand why anyone would want to put that stuff in his or her body. But then again he really couldn't say anything about their bad habits when he had one just as bad. Nobody understood his need for alcohol. Hell he didn't even understand it himself. It was his escape from the daily pain and torture that came along with his profession.

He was a professional wrestler. It was his first love. What he always wanted to be. Sometimes he questioned his choice of career but when he'd really think about it he'd realize something. It wasn't just a career to him or a job it truly was who and what he was. And as hard as he tried he couldn't shake that off. You could take the wrestler out of the wrestling but you could never take the wrestling out of the wrestler.

He slammed his drink down on the bar and requested another Budweiser. He knew he didn't need another he'd already had three but he couldn't stop himself. It was an addiction, he guessed. Addictions like any other. He didn't need it but he wanted it. Christian chugged the drink down in one big gulp. He placed the mug on the bar with $20. "Keep the change." The bartender thanked him as Christian walked out the door.

Christian got into his car and drove away with only his thoughts for company. Many wondered what had happened to him. He had a great life when he was working for Vince. Vince that name left a sour taste in his mouth. For years he'd been his boss. A confidant of sorts but the fame and prestige of owning and operating a company that was world-renowned got to him. Vince had become arrogant and overbearing in the last few years of Christian's tenure in the WWE. He remembered a time when Vince actually cared about his wrestlers and his fans. Then it all changed and Vince could really care less about anyone but himself. He'd become greedy and self absorbed.

The first time he realized Vince had changed was when one of his fellow wrestlers was heavily into drugs. Everyone knew it. They'd all seen the guy wasted and thrashed. Saw him falling into the deep abyss of drugs and fame. They'd all tried to help him. Many went to Vince with their worries about the guy but it fell on deaf ears. He didn't care. The guy was one of his main eventers. One of the one's that was a major moneymaker for him. There was no way he was going to ruin his show, his storylines, or lose any money by taking action against the man by forcing him to go to rehab. That was when thoughts of jumping ship to TNA first surfaced in his mind.

The months and days went on and life in the WWE got worse. The backstage politics grew tenfold and everyone was looking out for their own best interests in the company. Many had ditched their friends for fame and prestige. But not him. He was happy with where he was. He had fans that loved him. Many fans hated him but that was okay. Getting a rise out of the fans in any case is what most wrestlers live for, including him.

The day he left all of that for TNA was one he'd never forget. It was like leaving behind his family. But he wanted to work for someone that actually cared about their employer's best interests and not the money they made for them. And Dixie Carter and the Jarrett's were those people. His first day in TNA was a sad day though. It was the day his friend was taken away.

It killed him to know that Eddie had died the way he did. And that Vince didn't do a damn thing to help Eddie. For three years he watched Eddie deconstruct into nothing. The drugs wore him out and turned him into a person Christian really didn't want to know. But Christian had tried to help him. But it was help that Eddie didn't want.

When Eddie started beating his wife and nearly killed himself in a car accident he lost it all. His wife left taking their kids with her. And Eddie delved deeper into the drugs. Drugs that ended up cutting his life short. It was a day that the world truly lost a great competitor and friend.

The drugs weren't who Eddie was. Eddie was a friend and great man despite the drugs. His death drove Christian into a downward spiral. The guilt he felt over not being able to help his friend was excruciatingly raw and painful. But he pushed it away and started getting into his new life.

The TNA fans loved Christian Cage. But they didn't know him. He didn't know if they liked him for his abilities or because of the fact that he was Christian from the WWE. Edge's little "brother." Edge wasn't his brother and most fans knew that. But there were the few that actually believed what they saw on TV was real. It kinda made him laugh. And when he'd explain that they were just storylines, storylines that were in no way real, well for the most part. And almost every time he'd be amazed how fast a person could turn on you.

He'd had mainstream fame in TNA. It was only months before he held the NWA championship belt with his name on it. It was one of the most sought after belts in pro wrestling. Not many WWE main eventers had actually held that belt if any. He'd accomplished something many WWE superstars had not and probably never would. The excitement he felt was dampened by the fact that most of the TNA superstars didn't think he'd deserved to call the belt his. They thought he didn't prove himself in TNA. And they were right. He'd come in, being known as a WWE superstar who turned against the WWE, and his fame was instant. That's why he didn't have a problem dropping the title to Jeff Jarrett. He didn't want to be known like that.

His travel schedule was light in TNA. He only worked one maybe two days a week, unless of course he had appearances for 1PW. It was far from the 300 days a year he worked and traveled with the WWE. But on some nights he'd yearn for those days again. Days like tonight.

Christian looked at himself in the rearview mirror. He looked like hell. His once short blonde hair had grown ear length and shaggy. It was unruly. His eyes were blood shot and glazy. And the wrinkles around his eyes had become more prominent. He quickly looked away and flipped the radio switch on. The beginning melody of How Could This Happen to Me filled the car. Christian started to sing along.

****

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lyin' here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

Christian wondered if that was what Eddie felt in his last moments. The thoughts of his friend saddened him and he stepped on the gas pedal trying to escape them.

****

How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes

Got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

He didn't see the road anymore. Everything was hazy. He never saw the red light up ahead. The car approaching the intersection of Washington Place and Centre Ave. didn't even register in his brain and he drove on.

****

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

The crash was inevitable. In his drunken state there was nothing he could have done to stop the crash from happening. Even if he'd sobered up in the two seconds before the cars collided violently, he wouldn't have been able to avoid it. He heard a terrifying scream and saw a flash of orange.

****

How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes

Got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes

Got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

A streak of blonde caught his eye and the face turned towards him. And he screamed. The last thing he thought was oh God no. And then everything went black. The impact was horrendous. The sickening sound of metal hitting metal rang in the silent streets.

* * *

Authors note: I know Eddie Guerrero didn't die from a drug overdose. I'm well aware that he died from an enlarged heart that was no doubt caused by his use of drugs only years before. But for my story his untimely death was due to a drug overdose. It's sorta important to Christian's character in the story so please don't take offense to it. Eddie was one of my favorite wrestlers. He was a great human being and a great man. So please no flames on the mention of Eddie's drug use, his wife leaving him because of the destructiveness he'd become or for the tragic accident that almost took his life. Or the fact that I made him die of a drug overdose. But if you must I won't be offended and I'll take it good heartedly. As usual and comments or flames are welcome. Any suggestions please tell me. I'm fairly new to writing fanfics and I really have no idea what I'm doing. I was unsure what category to put this in but I decided to put it here because three of the main characters so far are from Degrassi and there are only two main characters from the wrestling aspect of the story so far. Hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Questions

Title: Shattered and Torn

Author: Tay aka JethroGibbsMistress

Category: Degrassi/WWE/TNA crossover

Pairings: undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, WWE or TNA. Epitome and CTV own Degrassi. Vince McMahon and Titan Enterprises owns WWE and TNA belongs to Dixie Carter and the Jarrett family I guess.

Distribution: my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

Rating: M

Spoilers: Not a single solitary one

Summary: He was fine. He hadn't drunken that much. He was ok to drive. His decision proves costly.

Notes:

1) This story was inspired by the song How Could This Happen to Me by Simple Plan.

2) Deals with character death, drunk driving and depression.

3) Possible drug use and suicide issues later on.

* * *

Shattered and Torn

Chapter 3 - Questions

Christian woke up surrounded by red and blue flashing lights. His head was screaming with pain. He tried to turn his head to see where he was but he couldn't move his neck. There was something there forcing his head still.

"Sir, Please try to stay still. You may have injured your back or neck." Said a male voice. Christian turned his eyes to him. He had brown hair, sort of like a bowl cut but kind of shaggy. Christian figured he was a paramedic due to his uniform.

"W What h happened?" Christian stuttered questioningly. The paramedic looked at Christian with pity in his eyes and said, "You were in a car accident, sir." Christian tried to wrap his mind around this. He tried to summon up memories of what happened but nothing came to him.

"We're going to load you into the ambulance, sir. We're taking you to Mercy Hospital. Do you have any objections to that?" The paramedic questioned. "N no, I d don't." Christian answered.

His head was pounding fiercely begging him to shut out the light. Christian shut his eyes. He felt himself being lifted up. He felt a pain searing through his stomach and he groaned before he passed out.

* * *

Jay could feel the wrath the unforgiving steel crushing his ribs and legs left in its wake. It hurt to breath and his breath came in short gasping gusts. Each breath felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest. 

He couldn't believe this was happening. They were supposed to be out having fun. A goodbye of sorts. It was their last day of vacation. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

His mind instantly went to his friends. He tried to move. But he was trapped. Trapped in that unforgiving steel of his Civic. His eyes darted around. He saw white walls and bright white lights. Realizing he was in a room and not still in his wrecked car, he opened his mouth and tried to speak. But nothing came out.

Fear surged through him like electricity. He tried to move. He heard a sweet voice talking. He knew that voice. The voice of an angel. His angel. He felt her hand on his arm. He could see her standing beside him. She's at least out of the car and standing he thought. "Jay," Alex said quietly. After getting no response she screamed, "JAYYY!" As hard as he tried he couldn't get his mouth to cooperate with him. He moved his head a little and a groan slipped threw his lips.

"Jay. Oh please say something." Alex cried. After many attempts and almost giving up his mouth finally started to cooperate with him. "A a a l," he whispered, " A al are you ok?" "We just got hit by a damn speeding SUV Jayson what the hell do you think." Alex said annoyed. After getting no response from him she said, "I'm sorry Jay. I'm just in pain here. They said my arms broken. T there's a little bit of pain in my ribs. They said they were cracked or some shit like that but other than that..." "Where's Randy?" Jay asked panicking.

Alex just turned her head. "They took him to surgery hours ago, Jay. He, he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. He um, he went through the windshield." Alex choked out. He looked at her shocked. "He's alive!" She nodded her head yes. Jay breathed a sigh of relief only to be quickly wiped away when Emma's innocent face flashed through his mind. He looked at Alex with tremendous fear in his eyes. Alex knew what he was thinking. "Jay, she's not good," she said with a pain-laced voice, "She's alive but barely. She's unconscious and not responding to verbal communication. They, they think she might umm have brain d d damage." Jay sat there stunned. His eyes went to Alex's face. "What Al. What aren't you saying?" Jay said with a hint of fear. "The they don't t think she'll m make it." Alex whispered before she broke down in to tears.

* * *

**Authors Note:** **Sorry this was so short. I didn't know what else to add to this one. **

Disclaimer: Mercy Hospital of Pittsburgh doesn't belong to me. It's a real hospital in Pittsburgh and I have no clue who does own it but fortunately it ain't me.


	4. Results

Title: Shattered and Torn

Author: Tay aka JethroGibbsMistress

Category: Degrassi/WWE/TNA crossover

Pairings: undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, WWE or TNA. Epitome and CTV own Degrassi. Vince McMahon and Titan Enterprises owns WWE and TNA belongs to Dixie Carter and the Jarrett family I guess.

Distribution: my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

Rating: M

Spoilers: Not a single solitary one

Summary: He was fine. He hadn't drunken that much. He was ok to drive. His decision proves costly.

Notes:

1) This story was inspired by the song How Could This Happen to Me by Simple Plan.

****

2) Deals with character death, drunk driving and depression.

****

3) Possible drug use and suicide issues later on.

* * *

Shattered and Torn

Chapter Four - Results

Randy awoke in excruciating pain. He was lying flat on a bed in the hospital. His head was a little fuzzy. He saw a man standing at the end of the bed getting things out of the drawers. He tried to move his feet and pain coursed through his body and he groaned. His groaning caught the man's attention and he turned around with a bright smile. "Hello Mr. Orton. My names Dr. Archer." "What happened to me?" Randy questioned.

Dr. Archer started to explain his injuries. "You were in a car accident. You didn't have your seatbelt on and the impact forced you through the windshield." He stopped to let that news sink in before he continued. "You had massive internal injuries. We had to remove part of your spleen, a portion of your liver, your right kidney and your gallbladder. You also have a broken right leg; your right wrist is broken as well as your right collarbone. As well as 3 bruised ribs and four fractured ribs. You also have a severe concussion and a broken sternum. And you had 40 stitches in your head, arm, abdomen and leg. Under the circumstances Mr. Orton I'd say your are one very lucky person."

Randy was trying to absorb all of this information. He remembered not putting his seatbelt on. He felt like kicking himself. He could have been hurt more seriously. He was lucky he didn't break his back or neck. Hell he was lucky he was alive. He looked at the doctor and asked about his friends. "I can't give you that information. You'll have to wait until your family comes." He said before walking out the door.

His words ran in his head over and over again. If he wouldn't tell him then it must be bad. What if his friends didn't make it? What if his best friends sister didn't make it. What if Emma died because he wasn't watching the road? His best friend would never forgive him if Emma died.

* * *

When Christian reawoke he was in a hospital room. His whole body hurt. He could feel the neck brace on his neck as well as the itchy plaster of a cast on his arm. He saw a doctor walking into the room. He smiled at him. It was a fake smile. Christian could see the anger and pity in his eyes. 

"Hello Mr. Cage. My name is Dr. Archer." Christian just nodded his head. "The other's. The people in the other car are, are they ok?" He asked warily. "Well Mr. Cage they are all alive for now. But I can't give you any more information than that." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Mr. Cage you have a 6 broken ribs. You also broke your right wrist. You have a slipped C4 disk in your neck. You have a severe concussion. There are also 12 stitches in your forehead." Christian nodded his head showing his understanding. "How are you feeling Mr. Cage? Is the pain medicine helping to relieve the pain?" Dr. Archer asked him. He nodded his head yes. "Ok then. There are two officers out there that need to talk to you. Are you up to that?" He questioned. Christian hesitated before saying yes.

Dr. Archer walked out of the room and soon after two police officers walked in. Their eyes were cold as steel. Christian tensed up. With no time at all they introduced themselves as Officer Pate and Officer Fennell of the Pittsburgh City Police Department, and started in on their questioning. "In your own words Mr. Cage, tell us what happened tonight." Christian replayed the accident in his mind. He remembered everything until right before the impact. So he slowly started to recall to the two PCPD officers driving down the road. Lost in his thoughts. Singing to the song on the radio. He told them he never saw the red light. Never saw the car. "Mr. Cage," Officer Pate looked him right in the eyes and asked, "Prior to the accident, had you been drinking." Christian closed his eyes and lowered his head. He hesitated before whispering yes.

* * *

Spike sat in her daughter's room in the ICU, Snake sleeping on the reclining chair beside her. They'd flown down to Pittsburgh from Toronto when they got the call. It was a frantic flight. Spike and Snake couldn't quit crying. They couldn't believe their little girl was suffering like this. That an innocent vacation with friends had turned out so horribly. They couldn't face the thought that their little Emma might not make it through this. Spike looked at her little girl lying on the bed. She was so lifeless. There were tubes and machines everywhere. It looked like something out of her worst nightmare. 

Spike thought about the injuries the doctor's said she sustained. Emma had both femurs broken, both wrists, a broken sternum, 4 ribs on each side a fractured skull, a cervical fracture to her C5 and C6 vertebrae in her neck, and a flexion-distraction fracture to the L2, L3 and L4 vertebrae in her back. She also had 3/4 of her spleen removed and a quarter of her liver removed. She also sustained a 2nd degree concussion. The fractured skull had caused her brain to swell which needed surgery to relieve the pressure on the brain. A fraction of her skull was removed to allow her brain to swell outside of the skull instead of inside of it which would have caused severe brain damage or even death if allowed to swell inside of the skull. The vertebrae in her neck and spine also needed surgical repair to reduce the risk of paralyzation. The doctors wouldn't know if she was paralyzed until after she awoke from the coma.

The faint beeping of the heart monitor caught her attention. Such a small machine but such an important piece of equipment. In most cases it was harmless, as long as it kept beeping. But once that beeping stopped it could be deadly. Some people's hearts were capable of restarting others weren't. Spike hoped that she would never have to hear the shrill buzz of the machine flat lining.

Dr. Archer walked into the room. He looked at Spike and smiled. "How you doing Mrs. Simpson." He asked while looking at the readouts of the machine that measured Emma's brain activity. He shook his head approvingly while writing something on his clipboard. He checked a few more things before looking at Spike. "You can ask you know." He said comfortingly. Spike looked at him with a slight smile before replying, "How's she doing Doc?" "Well everything looks ok. There are no improvements yet. It's really too early to see any major improvements. But her condition hasn't worsened which is a good thing." The doctor told her.

"That's good. T Thank you." Spike choked out. "No need to thank me, Spike. I'm just her doctor. It's Emma that's doing all the work." He looked at his watch, "I hate to leave like this but I really need check on another patient." Dr. Archer started walking out the door. He turned around once he reached the door. "Spike, he's awake now. You can see him if you want to." And with that he walked out the door.

Spike turned to Snake and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and awoke immediately. "What, what's wrong." He said. Spike just shook her head before replying, "Everything's the same Snake. But he's awake now. Dr. Archer said I could go see him if I want to." Snake looked at her sympathetically, "Go Spike, he needs you." She shook her head and got up heading for the door saying, "I know Snake. It's just. I don't know how I'm... He's going to be devastated when he finds out Snake." He just looked at her with tears streaming down his face before replying, "I know honey, I know." With that Spike walked out of the room.

She slowly walked down the hallway to the elevator. Pushing the down button she leaned against the wall. She didn't know how she was going to do this. How was she going to tell him that, that? She was broke out of her thoughts by the dinging of the elevator. She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor. The elevator made a slow descent.

Once she reached the fifth floor she hesitatingly stepped out of it. Walking down the hallway she was filled with dread. She stopped at room 513 and looked in. He looked broken and bruised and tears started streaming down her face. He had a cast on his arm. An IV line graced the other arm. He hated pain meds but he was probably given no other choice. He had to be in extreme pain. Lying there wrapped up in the white hospital sheets he looked so small. With extreme trepidation she walked into the room and said "Hi" He turned his eyes toward her tears instantly welling up in them. He looked at her with so much sadness and there was a questioning look in his eyes. "Mom. What are you doing here?"

* * *

Author's Note: A hah. A real cliffhanger for ya. Any comments, flames, suggestions? Please post. I'm open to em all. Chapter 5 will be up in a couple of days.

Disclaimer: Dr. Archer is a doctor that worked in the peditricians office I used to attend. Officer Pate and Officer Fennell are two officers that work for the Butler County Police Department. Officer Pate is a family friend. Officer's Pate and Fennell as well as Dr. Archer belong to themselves.


	5. Revelations

Title: Shattered and Torn

Author: Tay aka JethroGibbsMistress

Category: Degrassi/WWE/TNA crossover

Pairings: undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, WWE or TNA. Epitome and CTV own Degrassi. Vince McMahon and Titan Enterprises owns WWE and TNA belongs to Dixie Carter and the Jarrett family I guess.

Distribution: my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

Rating: M

Spoilers: Not a single solitary one

Summary: He was fine. He hadn't drunken that much. He was ok to drive. His decision proves costly.

Notes:

1) This story was inspired by the song How Could This Happen to Me by Simple Plan.

****

2) Deals with character death, drunk driving and depression.

****

3) Possible drug use and suicide issues later on.

* * *

Shattered and Torn

Chapter Five - Revalations

_Once she reached the fifth floor she hesitatingly stepped out of it. Walking down the hallway she was filled with dread. She stopped at room 513 and looked in. He looked broken and bruised and tears started streaming down her face. He had a cast on his arm. An IV line graced the other arm. He hated pain meds but he was probably given no other choice. He had to be in extreme pain. Lying there wrapped up in the white hospital sheets he looked so small. With extreme trepidation she walked into the room and said "Hi" He turned his eyes toward her tears instantly welling up in them. He looked at her with so much sadness and there was a questioning look in his eyes. "Mom. What are you doing here?"_

Spike looked at her baby boy laying in the bed so helpless and scared and started to cry. She really didn't know how she was going to tell him. As she walked towards his bed tears sprang to his eyes. She carefully wrapped her arms around him and held the boy. Her eyes looked down at the quivering boy in her arms and her heart broke for him.

A tiny whisper escaped him, "Mom I was so stupid." She pulled herself away from him and looked in his eyes. "Christian, baby I want you to listen to me. You are not stupid." She said while gently shaking his shoulders. "But Momma, I could have killed someone. I was drinking and I thought I was okay to drive. But, but I wasn't Mom. I wasn't and now..." "Christian you made a bad choice. A really stupidly bad choice. But that doesn't make you stupid." Spike said teary eyed.

"Mo Mom they won't tell me about the people in the other car. Dr. Miller said they were alive but she couldn't tell me anything else." He asked her looking up at her, "I need to know Mom. I need to know if they're really okay." Spike just stood there. She didn't know how she was going to tell him that his choice nearly killed his baby sister. She knew that it would kill him. And that if Emma died or didn't wake up he would never forgive himself.

Spike looked at her son. "Chri Chrisy. Baby. I I need to tell you something." Spike stammered. The people in the other car. They um they were." She stopped trying to gather her wits and deciding how best to tell him. "Baby. Em..." She paused tears coming to her eyes again. "Em what Mom." Christian said quizzically looking at her with wide eyes. "Chrisy. Emma was in the other car." Spike finally got out. Christian just stared at his mom as flashes of memory right before the impact hit him.

_Flashback_

_He heard a terrifying scream and saw a flash of orange. A streak of blonde caught his eye and the face turned towards him. And he screamed. The last thing he thought was oh God no. And then everything went black._

Christian screamed, " No, Momma, No. Oh no. Not Emma. Please Mommy tell me it wasn't Emma. Please." Christian looked up at his mom pleadingly. When he saw the pain and grief in her eyes he knew it was the truth and he broke down into heart wrenching sobs. Spike gathered her son in her arms and held him tight crying with him

_

* * *

_Alex left Jay's room to visit Randy. As she was walking down the hallway she heard someone screaming. The hysterical voice sounded familiar. She stopped at the door that seemed to hold the source of the screaming and looked in. She saw a woman holding a young man in her arms. It broke Alex's heart. She hated seeing men cry. And she wondered what horror the man just found out that made him so sad. 

As she stood there nosily looking into the room she heard the young man whisper a name. And she froze. Why was this man saying Emma's name? And why did the woman whose back was turned to her look so familiar. And as the woman comforted the young man Alex heard the woman say. "Chrisy baby I'm so sorry. She's gonna be all right. She has to be. She's our Emma. She's strong, she's a fighter and she's going to make it." "But Mom. She'll never forgive me. None of them will. I could have killed them all. My sister and my friends could be dead right now an and it would be all my fault." "Chris.." "Mom they they're all hurt. And it's my fault. All my fault."

Alex gasped. No. It couldn't be. He would never. He'd never do anything so stupid. She listened some more. "Chris. They will forgive you. Maybe not right away. But they will. It will take time. A lot of time but they'll forgive you. And they'll forgive you because they're your friends." "No Mom. They won't forgive me. They can't. They can't forgive me because I won't ever forgive myself. My Emma. My baby sister. She could die. And it's my fault. All my fault." He turned his head and was staring right at Alex.

His eyes looked so sad, so full of pain. Alex gasped when she saw his eyes start to glaze. It was like a dark veil was being placed over them the fire and light in them being doused. And it was as if he was staring right through her. Not even seeing her at all. And it scared her. She'd seen that look before. It was the same look her mom wore after she had shot her husband. The same look that still haunted her dreams. The look of catatonia. She knew that Christian was slipping into a catatonic state.

Alex turned and ran to the nurse's station. She told them as best she could what she just saw happening. And the nurses all scurried about trying to get to Christian's room. Alex stood there and didn't know what to do. She'd seen the look before but never like that. With her mom she saw it after it happened. But just then she saw it happening right before her eyes and it chilled her to her very core. She was scared. And she ran.

_

* * *

_****

Author's Note:

A brief history.

Christine "Spike" Nelson gave birth to a baby when she was 14. The baby was Christian Jason Nelson. He legally changed his name from Christian Nelson to Christian Cage after signing with TNA in 2005. (Yes I know that in the show she had Emma but I've taken the liberty to change it to fit my story. And the name change is a complete figment of my imagination) The father of her baby was Shane McKay who is now mildly retarded after taking acid and accidentally or purposely walking off a bridge restaining brain damage. When Christian was 12 Spike married Archie "Snake" Simpson. Then 7 months later Emma Christine was born.

Christian Cage is 33

Emma Nelson is 21

Jay Hogart is 22

Alex Nunez is 22

Randy Orton is 28

Spike and Snake are both 47


	6. Devastating Truth

Title: Shattered and Torn

Author: Tay aka JethroGibbsMistress

Category: Degrassi/WWE/TNA crossover

Pairings: undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, WWE or TNA. Epitome and CTV own Degrassi. Vince McMahon and Titan Enterprises owns WWE and TNA belongs to Dixie Carter and the Jarrett family I guess.

Distribution: my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

Rating: M

Spoilers: Not a single solitary one

Summary: He was fine. He hadn't drunken that much. He was ok to drive. His decision proves costly.

Notes:

1) This story was inspired by the song How Could This Happen to Me by Simple Plan.

****

2) Deals with character death, drunk driving and depression.

****

3) Possible drug use and suicide issues later on.

* * *

Shattered and Torn

Chapter Six - Devastating Truth

Alex stood in the hallway looking into Christian's room frightened by what was happening. She was just going to see her friend. To tell him the injuries Em and Jay sustained. She never expected to see the man that nearly killed them all. And she never in any of her wildest dreams would have even imagined that it was her friend that was behind the wheel of the other car. The man she thought of as a brother. She couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around that fact.

The doctor's forced a hysterical Spike out of the room. She walked right into Alex. Alex simply wrapped her arms around her best friend's mom and held her as she cried. One of the nurses, Taylor walked out of the room and turned to the women comforting each other. "Dr. Miller said that it would be best if you go to your daughter's room and wait for him to come talk to you." She said sympathetically.

Spike just nodded while crying on Alex's shoulder. They stood there crying together for a few more minutes before Alex turned her and Spike towards Emma's room. Alex wrapped her arm around Spike's shoulder as they walked. When they got to Emma's room Alex felt a knot forming in her stomach. She stopped just outside the door

The thought of her friend lying in there in a bed basically lifeless scared the hell out of her. She didn't honestly know if she could face seeing Emma that way. Or if she even wanted to see her like that. But a voice in the back of her head was naggin at her. She knew that if it was her in that bed in a coma Emma would be right there beside her coaxing her back to the land of the living. The voice told her she had to go in there. That it was her best friend in there and Emma would do the same for her, no matter how scared she was.

Alex apprehensively walked into Emma's room. She looked around the room cautiously trying to avoid looking at the form in the bed, without any luck. Something was forcing her to walk to Emma's bed. It's like my legs have a mind of their own, Alex thought. After what seemed like ages Alex reached Emma's bedside. She felt like a puppet with a puppeteer moving her arms and legs by a string attached to them, as she reached out and grasped Emma's limp hand.

* * *

Back in Jay's room Nurse Taylor was checking over his injuries. "Well everything looks ok. The stitches haven't gotten infected which is good." She said as she applied some antiseptic cream to the broken skin under his eye that the stitches were now holding together the fragile skin. Along with the 9 stitches below his eye he had 5 stitches on his forehead right below his hairline, a cast on his right arm that went almost up to his shoulder as a result of a broken wrist, a radial fracture and a crack in his humorous. Both of his femurs were crushed which caused him to have a cast on both legs all the way up to his pelvis. 

To say that he was very uncomfortable was an understatement. And the pain medication that they were feeding him through an IV in his arm only barely took the edge away. He watched Nurse Taylor write down a few things in his chart before turning to him with a smile and said, Mr. Hogart I hope you have a good day, well all things considered of course. But my shift is almost over so this will probably be the last time I see you because I'm going on vacation tomorrow. I'd just like to say you're one of the most well behaved, nicest man although a very stubborn patient, I've ever been graced to work with. I hope all goes well with you and your friends. You will all be in my thoughts and prayers. Then with another smile she walked out the door.

Jay just watched her walk away. A look of shock and amazement mirrored on his face. Someone actually thought he was nice. Well, someone besides his friends that is. Someone was actually praying for him. It warmed his heart considerably. And he slowly drifted to sleep with her final words running in his head. "Prayers." He laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: **I'm not too sure about this chapter. Still haven't decided if I like it or not. I'm having trouble deciding how to tell Randy and Jay that their friend was the drunk driver was behind the wheel of the other car. Anyone got any suggestions? Please review.**


	7. The Truth Hurts

Title: Shattered and Torn

Author: Tay aka JethroGibbsMistress

Category: Degrassi/WWE/TNA crossover

Pairings: undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, WWE or TNA. Epitome and CTV own Degrassi. Vince McMahon and Titan Enterprises owns WWE and TNA belongs to Dixie Carter and the Jarrett family I guess.

Distribution: my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

Rating: M

Spoilers: Not a single solitary one

Summary: He was fine. He hadn't drunken that much. He was ok to drive. His decision proves costly.

Notes:

1) This story was inspired by the song How Could This Happen to Me by Simple Plan.

****

2) Deals with character death, drunk driving and depression.

****

3) Possible drug use and suicide issues later on.

* * *

Shattered and Torn

Chapter Seven - The Truth Hurts

Emma's hand felt kind of cold and rubbery in Alex's hand. She was shaking miserably. As she stood there looking down at her best friend's body so still so un-lifelike all's she could think was that she wasn't really alive. This wasn't Emma. Not their Emma. Their Emma was so bubbly and full of life. It was hard to keep the girl still half the time. No this wasn't their Emma. Their Emma would never be this still. Could never stay in bed this long.

Memories flooded Alex's mind. All the good times and some bad ran through her mind at race speed. The first time they met. Friday nights at the movies. Trips to the mall. Stupid fights that always ended up with them laughing. It was then that Alex felt it. Her hand slowly reached up to her face to swipe at the salty wetness. But it was of no use the tears quickly being replaced with new ones.

Alex quickly spun around and ran out of the room. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she needed to get out of that hospital room. She couldn't see her friend so hurt, so near death. If Emma didn't make it she didn't want to have that memory of her lingering in her mind. Her thoughts were jumbling in her head. She wasn't looking where she was going so when she ran into what felt like a brick wall she was surprised.

She fell to the ground with a thud. She looked up as a large hand reached down to help her up. As she looked up into the handsome face of the blonde man standing there recognition flashed through her eyes. "You're here?" She said confusedly. She saw three men standing behind him all with concerned looks on their faces.

* * *

Randy looked around the dull white walled room. Machines and equipment lined the room. Most of them not being used. The heart monitor sat lifeless beside the bed, after deemed useless to him hours ago. He could hear the slow beeps coming from other rooms. He wondered what horrible things brought the other patients here.

"Hello Ran," a soft teary female voice said bringing Randy out of his thoughts. He looked up into the deep brown eyes of his friend. Alex ran to his outstretched arms. He carefully enfolded her into his comforting embrace. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes. Looking up confusion clouded his eyes.

"Hunter?" Randy questioned, "What are you doing here?" The tall blonde stepped forward toward the bed; "Uncle Bob called and asked if I could come. Him and Aunt Sylvia couldn't get a flight until tomorrow afternoon and Becca is stuck in London until Tuesday. They didn't want you to be alone." "So they sent you." The brown haired man asked incredulously. Adam just nodded at the question. Randy chuckled. "That's just..." Randy trailed off as laughter engulfed him, "Damn mom and pop must really be worried. I mean to have actually talked to the family degenerate." The occupants of the room all laughed at the nickname Randy's family gave to the older blonde man.

"Hey, Cameron," Randy said as he shook the young man's hand, "How've ya been?" "Good Orton," Sean replied. "Yorkey, how ya doin bud?" Randy asked as JT slapped Randy's hand in a high five, a small chuckle escaping JT's mouth at Randy's nickname for him. "I'm doin great. I'd ask how you're doin man but anyone with eyes can answer that one." JT replied with a smile. "Oh I don't know there Yorke. I may look like shit but ohhhh damn am I feeling great right now." Randy said with laughter resonating from the other occupants. "So they're pumpin ya full of drugs, eh?" said the third man. "Yea, Craig. Had three shots of morphine so far. So it's safe to say I'm not feeling a dayyum thing right about now." Craig laughed as he high fived Randy.

"So how's everyone else," Hunter asked the two accident victims. Randy just shook his head and shrugged as he replied, "I was hoping one of you could tell me that. They wouldn't tell me a thing." Alex let out a whimper and all eyes were on her. "Alex what's wrong. Do you know how she is," Randy asked with worry evident in his voice. Alex just looked at them before she stood up and walked to Randy's bed. She sat on his bed at his side as she took his hand.

"Randy, it's not good." She said in a soft voice. As the words left her mouth Hunter, JT, Sean and Craig came closer to the bed to hear what she was saying. Her voice broke as she recounted what was wrong with Emma. "She's in a coma, hun. They think she might have sustained brain damage." Randy's face turned a ghastly white and a sharp intake of air could unmistakingly be heard from behind them. They all turned their heads to the door as an orderly was steering a bed containing Jay into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but Dr. Archer requested that Mr. Hogart be moved to this room to heal with his friend." The orderly said with an apologetic smile. He wheeled the bed further into the room placing it across from Randy. "Ok, there you go Mr. Hogart. Your nurse should be coming in soon to evaluate you." The orderly said as he locked the bed into place, "If you need anything just push the call bell." The orderly tipped his head to the other occupants of the room as he walked out the door.

Jay looked at everyone groggily. "Hey guys." He said slurring the words. "Looks like they got you on some good shit too," JT said with smiling eyes. "Oh you bet. Morphine. I love morphine." Jay said with a comical grin on his face. Everyone laughed. Hunter looked at Jay; "you got here just in time. Alex was just explaining all of Emma's injuries." "Oh, there's more than the coma," Jay asked. "Yes," Alex replied as she looked at Jay, "I was just telling them about her being in a coma and that they think she must have brain damage." Jay nodded his head telling her to go on.

"She also 8 broken ribs; both of her wrists as well as both femurs were broken. She also got a broken sternum and a 2nd degree concussion." She said letting that sink in before telling them the worst of the injuries. "They had to remove some of her liver and spleen. Her skull was fractured as well. The skull fracture caused swelling to the brain that required surgery to reduce the swelling. They had to remove a piece of the skull so that swelling wouldn't cause brain damage. She got a fracture to two vertebrae in her neck and a fracture to three vertebrae in her lower back. They surgically repaired the 5 broken vertebrae to reduce the risk of paralysis. But they won't know if she is in fact paralyzed until she comes out of the coma."

The five men in the room all looked at her with horror stricken faces. "Oh my god." Craig and Jay cried out simultaneously. "I'm going to kill that drunken ass." Hunter murmured under his breath. Alex looked at Hunter quizzically. "Did they say who the other driver was yet?" Craig asked. Randy who had just recovered from the shock of Emma's injuries cried out, "She's oh god. She's gotta be ok. If she doesn't make it, Christian will never forgive me." At the older man's name Alex turned white the blood draining from her face. The men noticed it. Sean speaking up first. "Alex, what's wrong. What aren't you telling us?" Alex lowered her head and said trepidatiously. "Christian was the drunk driver that was driving the other car."

* * *

Authors note: For the Degrassi fans. Hunter is Hunter Hearst Helmsley. A WWE superstar. Uncle Bob aka Cowboy Bob Orton is Randy's real life dad... a former WWE superstar. Becca aka Rebecca is Randy's real life sister. HHH belongs to Titan Enterprises as well as Cowboy Bob. Rebecca belongs to herself. And no Randy Orton and Paul Levesque (HHH's portrayer) are not related at least not as far as I know. For the wrestling fans. Craig Manning, JT Yorke and Sean Cameron are all characters on Degrassi.

More brief history_(all from my twisted mind and to the best of my knowledge none of the people mentioned are really related in real life):_Randy Orton's mom, Sylvia, _(didn't know her real name so I made one up)_ has a brother and two sisters. The brother, Shelton Helmsley, is Hunter's father. Making Randy and Hunter cousins. Sylvia's sisters, Sadie and Sarah are both married. Sadie to Ric Kanellis. They have three children, Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro, and Maria Kanellis. And Sarah to Mickey Moore. They have four children. Lita; who had her name changed to just Lita, CM Punk; who goes by Punk, Shannon Moore _(a male)_ and Shane Helms.

_(For the sake of the story, if I bring them into it we'll say the ones with different last names than their parents had their names changed for their wrestling careers.)_

Cowboy Bob is an only child. Bob and Sylvia consider Hunter a degenerate for his bad habits and bad boy antics that spilled from the ring to his personal life. And they aren't too fond of him.

Sylvia Orton, Shelton Helmsley, Sarah and Mickey Moore, as well as Sadie and Ric Kanellis are all figures of my own imagination and belong to me. But if you want to use them go ahead and use away.


End file.
